NeS1 Post 238
In NeS1 Post 238 the heroes are within the Redwood Forest and are approached by a druid that calls himself Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing. After struggling with his name for some time, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing reveals that he has heard the heroes are seeking to defeat Totallyevil. When Semievil reveals that she is actually his sister, the druid declares that they are evil ones. The Otter asserts that the only one evil amongst them is Semievil and so the druid banishes Semievil, who disappears. The druid gives them the quest to seek out the powerful sword Porkus Malorkis, which has the power to defeat Totallyevil. They're suddenly interrupted when Uncle Tusk and Krig the Viking burst onto the scene as they flee the hungry Morris the Cat, who Krig had tried to eat NeS1 Post 234. Post A druid just like the ones in the surrounding trees steps out of the low underbrush. He walks up to the party. "Hello, my name is Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing." Gebohq peered at the druid with squinty eyes. "What was your name again?" The druid looked startled. "Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing." Ante tried to pronounce it "Undramondiginonhafabigmajicabong?" The druid's eyes widened "I most certainly am not! I am Undramondiginonhafabigmajic''thing'', you fool!" Ante looked at the ground "Now you've hurt my feellings..." Gebohq stood up strait and tried to look heroic. "What is it you require of us, oh great and probably venerable druid?" The druid looked to the sky. "I have heard that you are trying to defeat the villanous Totallyevil." Sem spoke up "Not really, we just got here. Anyways, that's my sister..." At his words, the druids all drew back into the trees. "Stay back, Evil Ones!" Sem looked around in confusion. "What'd I say?" Otter stepped in front of Sem, his armour creaking (And starting to chafe) "No, you've got it all wrong! We're not evil! Only he is!" He pointed at Sem. "Begone!" Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing waved his arm and Sem dissapeared to parts unknown. "Now you've gone and done it" Maybe grumbled to Otter. The druid returned to the party "Now that the great evil has departed from our presence, I may tell you of the way to defeat the greater evil that threatens our land, in the form of a lass named Totallyevil." Ante stopped feeling sad because of his hurt feelings and spoke. "Well, she wasn't really threatening the land, just us..." "SILENCE! You would doubt the great Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing?" "Uh, not really..." "SILENCE! You will speak when spoken to!" Otter, disturbed by the behavior of his fellow druids, sidled up to Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing. "So, what was it you were going to tell us?" The other druid looked befuddled. "Ah.. um... oh, yes. I shall tell you how to defeat her. You must go on a long and dangerous quest to find the sword Excal... er... Porkus Malorkis. Only the great Malorkis may defeat the sheer evil of Totallyevil!" Just then a short Viking figure and a tall... Tuskish figure appeared in the clearing, running like mad. Uncle Tusk cried out,"Help, we are being pursued by our dinner!" Behind them, Morris the Cat bounded out of the underbrush, licking his lips. Notes Britt's Commentary "The druid was about to reference ExcaliburExcalibur article, Wikipedia. before he changed to Porkus Malorkis. Excalibur would later enter NeS in another Story." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post